


Camp Gemini

by heartbrokenoverposie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/F, NOT A ONE SHOT, Strangers to Lovers, just don’t know how to fix the chapter thingy, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbrokenoverposie/pseuds/heartbrokenoverposie
Summary: Summer Camp AU where two schools come together and find out they have a lot in common. Mostly Posie, some Hizzie





	Camp Gemini

**Author's Note:**

> In this posie drought I have decided to write yet another story. Comment your thoughts

Josette Saltzman was many things. An obedient daughter. Loving sister. And caring  
friend. That was until Penelope Park came into her life.

Josie’s POV

It was this program set up by her dad, the principal at Mystic Falls high and the principal of Mikealson High, Klaus. Ever since both schools open the same year when Josie was little, all the schools would ever do was fight with each other. No one knew how it originated but the hate between the students was prominent.

So both principals agreed to send ten juniors from each school to spend 4 weeks at a summer camp, hoping to decrease the hate between them. I thought it was a great idea and was actually excited to turn over a new leaf.

However the other students weren’t so happy. Lizzie, my twin sister and other friends Raf and Mg were among the ten that my father had chosen. The rest the people I was fine with, but aren’t that close to.

The bus ride there was anything but fun.

“Let’s hope there are some cute guys and girls there”, Lizzie says trying to sound positive.

“Remember the next 4 weeks are for bonding with the other school. That’s why I assigned you all to share a tent from a student from Mikealson High”, my Dad says.

Shit. I didn’t know that. Yeah maybe I should be happy for the opportunity to meet someone new, but being stuck with a random will be interesting. I’m just not sure if that’s a bad or good thing yet.

“Really dad? You couldn’t tell us that before we got on the bus”, I say.  
“If I did, then you wouldn’t have come”.

He did have a point. It was too late to back down now and we were 5 hours away from home.

We finally get there and I’m impressed. There’s a large lake that’s surrounded by tall trees and a large mountain. The other school is already there and it looks like they’re as happy as we are. We get off the bus and sit on wooden benches the rest of the students are on. In front is a little stage that my dad and Klaus Mikaelson stands on.

“Welcome everyone to Camp Gemini. Those that don’t know me, I’m Klaus Mikealson the principal of Mikaelson High. I believe that we’re all here for a reason. For some it’s friendship. Others a summer fling. Or maybe you were forced here. Whatever reason it may be, enjoy it. Look at it like 4 weeks of being away from your parents, sorry Hope and the twins”.

I hear giggling from everyone. I forgot that he had a kid. Hope. I’ve met her a few times because Lizzie had the biggest crush on her when we were little, as our parents were friends for a while.

“I’m guessing you’re all tired so I will call out the partners for the remainder of the camp. You and your partner are expected to keep track of the other. It would be helpful to actually talk to each other as each pair will take turns hiking to the mountain and spending time in a cabin up there. There’s nothing to fear as it safe up there, but it will be a challenge to be alone for 24 hours. It’s a test me and Klaus had to do when we were teens and it really made our friendship stronger”, Alaric says.

“So the first pair will be my daughter Lizzie and Klaus’s daughter Hope”.

I immediately look at Lizzie and see her trying to cover up a smile. Her and Hope haven’t talked in a while but Hope still seems nice as she helps Lizzie with their bag. The rest of the partners are called until it’s just me and another girl.

“Guess that leaves little Josette with my star student Penelope Park”, Klaus beams.  
We look at each other and the first thing I notice are her stunning green eyes. Wow. She was breathtaking.

“Hey I’m Penelope, but you already know that. Josette right”, she says. Even her voice was angelic.

“Actually it’s Josie”, I reach out to shake her hand. When our hands touch I can feel myself blushing. I quickly let go, turn around and pick up my suitcase.  
“We better put our bags in the tent”, I bite my lip.

She nods and we go inside. We put our things away and head back to the benches. Everyone is sitting beside their partner and my dad announces the first activity.

“To start off, I want all of you to go out with your partner and try to find a flag that I have hidden. It’s somewhere in the camp grounds and whoever finds it first will get a surprise”.

Penelope and I head towards the lake, keeping our eyes open.

“So Josie, why are you at camp”, Penelope asks  
“Well my dad is the principal and I couldn’t let my sister come alone”  
“Right your twin is Lizzie, the one Hope won’t stop talking about”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah Hope is actually the one who convinced Principal Mikealson to have this camp, so she could spend some time with Lizzie, without anyone questioning it”  
Hope was smart alright.  
“But I guess it’s her fault you’re stuck here too huh”.  
“It’s cool, camp doesn’t seem so bad right now”, I smile at Penelope and if I’m not mistaken I see her hide a blush.

After what seems like hours, we stumble across the white flag wedged between two large rocks. I grab it and we head back to camp. Turns out everyone else gave up hours ago, but Penelope and I didn’t notice because we were too busy talking.

“Well looks like Josie and Penelope get the surprise”, my dad says. “You two get to decide the next activity”.

Penelope and I look at each other. When we were looking for the flag, we both talked about how much we wanted to have a bonfire with no supervision. It was hard to convince my dad but since only a few students actually wanted to stay instead of going straight to their tents after a long day, he let us have a bonfire.  
The boys went to collect firewood and I had a chance to talk to Lizzie, who only stayed because Hope wanted to.

“Hey how was your time with Hope so far?”, I ask  
“Amazing, she’s exactly as I remember and she just got out of a relationship”, Lizzie smiles.  
“Guess it’s time to shoot your shot”, Penelope comes out of nowhere.  
“I think I will”, she’s says and goes to find Hope.  
“Sorry I just let myself into your conversation but we were told to keep an eye out for each other”, Penelope says.  
“I mean we were told to look out for the other”, I smile.

Penelope smiles back and grabs my hand, which was unexpected but nice. We guides me to a blanket that she laid out in front of the fire pit.  
“I’m kinda tired of wooden benches”, she’s says as we sit.

The boys return with the wood and the bonfire starts. The people around the fire consists of me, Penelope, Lizzie, Hope, Raf, Mg. Later on some of Hope’s friends come.

“Hi I’m Landon, Raf’s partner”, he says.  
“And I’m Kaleb, Mg’s partner”.

They were nice, and made the bonfire seem more fun.  
Everyone was having their own conversations. The boys were talking about swimming tomorrow and Lizzie and Hope were catching up on old times.

“You okay Jojo”, Penelope pouts.  
Jojo. I like that.  
“Yeah I’m fine just cold”, I smile .  
She takes another blanket out and puts it around us.  
“First rule of being in the wilderness, always be prepared”.  
“Thanks”

We stay like this for a bit and then Penelope rests her head on my shoulder. Without thinking, I lay my head on her head. We fit together like a puzzle and I can’t believe what I’m feeling.

Then she suddenly takes her head off of me and I’m sad until I realize she’s pulling me down and we’re both laying down on the blanket.

“I wanted to look at the stars”, she says.  
I didn’t notice how bright stars were when you’re not in a city. Or maybe it was because Penelope was distracting me.  
“I’d impress you with my knowledge of constellations but I don’t know any”, she says.  
We laugh and she comes closer to me. 

“Look at your sister and Hope”, she whispers in my ear. I was too busy with Penelope to see everyone was roasting marshmallows. That was until Hope and Lizzie started to get a little too affectionate that the boys left. 

“Well this is our cue to leave”, I say. They both look up and Hope calls Penelope over. She whispers something in her ear that immediately makes Penelope blush and look to me. I say goodnight to Lizzie and we make our way back to our tent. Since we were the last to be paired up, our tent is the farthest from everyone else’s. 

The walk is nice, as fireflies light up a path but there is no other source of light. I stumble and trip on a rock. Great. Penelope picks me up from the ground. 

“Hey are you okay?” 

“Yeah it’s just dark and I can barely see anything”. Penelope takes my hand and intertwines our fingers. 

“I have 20/20 vision”, she smiles. 

Finally we get back to the tent and I could pass out right there, but something at the back of my mind makes me want to ask Penelope something. 

“What did Hope say to you back at the bonfire?”  
“It’s stupid”  
“Come on Penny just tell me” 

I didn’t mean to call her that. It sort of just slipped out, but she doesn’t even correct me on the new nickname. 

“Hope was just telling me that I should follow in her footsteps and shoot my shot”

Shoot my shot? What is she talking about? Penelope sees my confused face and tries to explain. 

“Well since we are gonna be with each other for the next month, I should tell you something. We actually met before. It was a few months ago at that softball tournament your school hosted. After the game I forgot my bag in the locker rooms and went back because I thought no one would be around still. But when I walked in I heard someone singing in the shower and got curious. I wanted to tell whoever that was that they had the most beautiful voice I’ve ever heard but that would be kinda weird since they were naked”, I let out a laugh. 

“Anyways I quickly grabbed my bag and turned to leave but you asked if anyone was there, turns out you forgot to get towel. So I gave you an extra one I had. We never exchanged names or anything and I barely saw your face but I remembered your voice”, she’s smiles. 

I remember that day, I stayed behind to shower because I love the way my voice sounds in the locker room. 

“Then today when we were looking for the flag you started to sing and I realized that was you. Hope knows how obsessed I was trying to find out who you were so when I told her that it was you, she told me I should tell you”, Penelope says. She looks nervous. It’s cute. 

“Wow, that was a lot to process”, is all I could say. 

“I’m sorry if I sound like a stalker now, because that wasn’t my intention”, she says and looks down. 

“No it’s cute. I don’t really sing in front of people. I guess today was different because I feel comfortable around you”. 

“The feeling is mutual”, she says as we look into each other’s eyes. She was the first one to break the eye contact. 

“We should sleep now”, she says. 

We get into our sleeping bags only inches away from each other. 

“Goodnight Penny”  
“Goodnight Jojo”


End file.
